


Truck Stop Tale

by SpecialHell



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sex Work, Trucker Bucky Barnes, rentboy Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialHell/pseuds/SpecialHell
Summary: Bucky is a Trucker. Steve is a Truck Stop Rentboy. Need I say more?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muninandhugin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muninandhugin/gifts).



> There seems to be a pattern forming of me needing to thank/blame my Twitter feed for sparking my nonsense.

For ease of reference: There are the photos that started all this.

   

* * *

 

Bucky swore under his breath for the tenth time that hour. Instead of resting one arm on his open window, like he usually would, both his hands were wound tightly around the steering wheel of his truck. There was a sign for a small town up ahead. It wouldn’t be long now.

Town may have been an overstatement. The strip of buildings Bucky came upon would hardly constitute a settlement. There was a gas station and auto shop, a diner, a motel, and a trailer park. The truck stop was right next to the gas station, and Bucky pulled over with a relieved sigh. His truck must have been making a fair amount of noise, because the mechanic was heading over even before Bucky got out of the cab.

“Looks like you need some help,” the mechanic was smiling as he wiped oil from his hands.

“I think the carburettor is dying,” Bucky explained. “Been losing power and spitting smoke the last 50 or so miles. I’m lucky I found this place.”

“I can work on it from here,” the mechanic assured Bucky. “Give me a half hour to check her over, and I can tell you exactly what’s up.”

Bucky smiled as he handed over his keys. “You’re a lifesaver.”

“You’re not the first to say so. Name’s Stark, by the way.”

“Barnes,” Bucky shook Stark’s hand. “But my friends call me Bucky.”

“Well in that case you can call me Tony.”

When they stopped shaking, Bucky looked around the area. “The diner any good?”

“Peggy’s the best cook in the state,” Tony beamed. “Although I may be biased on account of her being my aunt.”

“I’ll head back over in a while,” Bucky took off his cap and threw it into the open cab window. “You need any money upfront?”

“Nah,” Tony waved his hand. “Where are you gonna go without your truck?”

Bucky laughed and gave Tony a nod before heading over to the diner.

  
~  
  


The pleasant feeling that Bucky had at being off the road didn’t last long. As he was approaching the diner, he spotted someone he knew. 

Peter Quill; his least favourite fellow trucker, was standing near the diner’s back alley with a young man. The man in question was tall and slim, attractive in more that just looks. He had an inviting - and no doubt fake - smile on his lips as Quill leaned in and whispered in his ear. Bucky was going to leave it alone, but something sharp coiled inside him when Quill touched the young man’s jaw, and he knew he couldn’t let it slide.

“Hey Quill!” Bucky put on his best fake-happy voice as he stepped up to the pair. “Long time, no see.”

“Oh, uh, hey Barnes,” Quill looked awkward and he took a half-step away from the young man.

“How’s the wife? Pregnant with twins, wasn’t it?”

“Uh, yeah,” Quill began to fidget. A quick glance to the tall blond he was backing away from told Bucky that he was finding this highly amusing.

“That’ll bring you up to, what? Five kids, now? When’s she due?”

“Two weeks,” Quill was going red now, and Bucky had to hold back a sneer. “And yeah, that’ll make five.”

“Wow,” Bucky put his hand on Quill’s shoulder now, squeezing just the wrong side of painful. “Must be a dream life, huh? Married to the pastor’s daughter, house full of kids, two dogs. I don’t know how you keep away from them with this job.”

“This might be my last tour,” Quill tried to smile, and Bucky let go of his shoulder when he started backing away. “She needs help at home, y’know?”

Bucky didn’t reply, just kept the pseudo-friendly smile on his face.

“I should, uh… I’m behind schedule.” Quill pointed vaguely towards the truck stop and made a hasty exit. Bucky chuckled low, and when he turned back to the young man, he too was smirking.

“You just lost me business,” he said, arms folded over his lean chest. Bucky’s smile shifted, becoming softer.

“Let me buy you a coffee instead. I’m Bucky, by the way.”

“Steve,” came the reply, as Steve uncrossed his arms and pushed away from the alley wall he’d been leaning on. “And I’m worth more than just a coffee.”

Bucky stepped aside to let Steve lead them to the diner. Steve swayed his hips as he walked, and Bucky couldn’t stop his gaze from dropping down to the movement.  
  


~  
 

Steve wasted no time in choosing a booth at the back of the diner. It was as secluded as could be in a public place, and Bucky fought to keep his hands from shaking as he sat opposite. It didn’t take long for a petite blonde in an apron to come to their table. 

“Hey Steve,” she smiled, pulling out her pad.

“Hey Sharon.”

“What’ll it be?”

“I’ll take a coffee and a breakfast special,” Steve was smiling at Bucky as he answered, as if daring him to disagree.

“Sounds good, same for me please,” Bucky smiled up at Sharon as she wrote down the order. She shot him a quick, polite smile back before leaving.

“So, Bucky,” Steve didn’t wait for the silence to get awkward. He met Bucky’s eyes and smirked. “What brings you out here?”

“My truck needs a repair. Tony recommended the diner while I wait to hear how long it’ll be.” Bucky kept the conversation factual, but he didn’t break eye contact.

“You sleep in your cab?” Steve asked next.

“For short stops, yeah. If I’m going to be here more than one night, I’ll probably hole up in the motel.” Bucky didn’t know what Steve was trying to get out of him, but he wasn’t about to shut down the questions. Steve had a nice voice, to go along with his nice face, and his nice everything else. “You live around here?”

“I stay in the back room over at Stark’s.”

Bucky was about to ask something else, but they were interrupted by Sharon bringing over their coffee.

“Breakfast specials will be about ten minutes,” Sharon smiled as she set the large mugs down. “Aunt Peggy said don’t forget to say goodbye before you leave.”

Steve’s laugh was soft, and made him sound so young. “Sure, like I’m not here six times a day.” Sharon’s response was to hip check his shoulder before she went back to serving truckers at the bar.

“Is Peggy everyone’s aunt?” Bucky mused. “That’s what Tony called her too.”

“She’s Sharon’s aunt in the literal sense. Everyone else around her calls her that because she takes care of us. I think she may have had a thing with Tony’s dad, Howard, before he died but after Tony’s mom left. She’s never said anything and nobody’s stupid enough to ask.”

Bucky studied Steve’s face as he talked. There was something weighing on his mind, and he couldn’t shake it.

“How old are you?”

“Twenty-four,” Steve’s answer was immediate, but the light colouring on his neck gave him away.

“I’m not a cop, and I’m not looking for your… services. Try again.”

“Twenty-one…”

Bucky kept his gaze steady on Steve.

“… in three months.”

Bucky’s jaw clenched but he kept his voice even. “Does everyone here know that?”

“Yeah,” Steve was beginning to get defensive now. “I’ve been here almost two years. Peggy took me in at first, but I wasn’t going to freeload off her forever. I don’t need your judgement about me or anyone I care about.”

“It’s not judgement,” Bucky leaned back in his seat to put some distance between them. “It’s concern. Guys like Quill…”

“I don’t need protecting,” Steve all but growled. “I have my boundaries set, and I’ve got plenty of people to help me if someone oversteps them. I don’t expect you to understand. You don’t know me.”

Bucky couldn’t fight the smile on his face. There was fire in Steve’s eyes. “I’d like to,” he said, soft enough for only Steve to hear. “If you’d let me.”

Steve was still scowling. “I thought you weren’t looking for my services.”

“That’s not what I mean,” Bucky took a breath and tried to regroup his thoughts. “I’m not judging you for what you do, and I’m not gonna block you from it. Just, when you’re not on the job, while I’m stuck here, maybe we could talk.”

“Talk?” Steve seemed reluctant to believe him. “Nobody pays me to talk, and you already did block my job, remember?”

“That wasn’t about you,” Bucky gave a bitter laugh. “Peter Quill is an ass, and any chance I get to ruin his day I’ll take.”

Steve laughed, and the tension drained out of his posture. They were again interrupted, but this time it was an older woman with auburn hair.

“Your breakfast, gentlemen.”

“Thanks aunt Peg,” Steve beamed up at this woman, and Bucky marvelled at the sight. His delight at seeing Steve happy was cut short by a pair of sharp eyes turned in his direction. Subconsciously Bucky sat up straighter as Steve noticed the shift in Peggy’s attention. “This is Bucky. His truck is at the shop with Tony.” The assessing look didn’t stop, and Peggy’s voice was clipped when she addressed him.

“Always nice to see a new face. Enjoy your breakfast.”

Peggy turned on her heel and left them, and Bucky couldn’t stop watching her retreating figure. He felt like he’d been scolded; like she deemed him inadequate to associate with Steve.

“Don’t mind her,” Steve cut into his thoughts. “She doesn’t like seeing me with guys is all.”

Bucky turned his attention back to Steve. “I thought you said everyone knew?” Bucky was trying to tread lightly, he didn’t want to upset Steve again.

“They do,” Steve started to cut up his breakfast as he spoke. “She wasn’t happy about it, obviously, but we came to an arrangement.”

“Arrangement?” Bucky prompted as he too started to dig into his food.

“No sex,” Steve paused to chew and swallow some eggs. “Nothing that can make me too vulnerable. Hand jobs and blow jobs only. Condoms in every case. Cash up front, and no leaving with any guys outside the perimeter of the diner.”

Bucky paused at that list; reconsidering Peggy. “Sounds like she knows what she’s talking about,” he mumbled.

The rest of their breakfast passed in companionable silence, and all too soon Bucky was looking up at the clock.

“I gotta check on my truck,” Bucky put down enough cash to cover the bill and leave a generous tip. Steve nodded but didn’t get up. Sharon had refilled their coffee mugs, and Steve was still nursing his. “I’ll, uh… I’ll see ya.”

“Sure thing,” Steve smiled over his cup. “You know where I’ll be.”

Bucky stood, allowing himself another long glance at Steve, before leaving the diner.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Tony was leaning against an old Chevy when Bucky found him. He began to speak before being asked.

“Good news: You were right about it being the carburettor. Bad news: This one is too far gone to rebuild. Worse news: I don’t have the right model in stock, so I’ll have to order it out from Davy.”

“How long?” Bucky asked with a grimace.

“Two nights at the least. There’ll be nobody to ship it by now, and what with tomorrow being Sunday. I can have you up and running by Tuesday if it gets here quick enough.”

“I appreciate it,” Bucky tried to smile, but the thought of being off the road that long - coupled with the impending bills for both the truck and his own expenses - had his mind reeling. “How much do I owe you?”

Tony waved a hand dismissively. “Pay me when we’re done,” he looked from Bucky to the surrounding area. “You a private contractor?” Tony was pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his jeans, and Bucky’s torso clenched with craving.

“Yeah,” Bucky raised a smile when Tony offered him a cigarette. He’d been without for a few months, but this was enough stress to allow himself one slip-up. “It’s lucky I’m ahead of schedule by a few days. I’m dropping this haul off, then picking up another to take back towards New York. I was hoping I’d have enough to think about calling it a day, but I might need to do one more run after this.”

“You looking to settle down? Get a dog? Regular job, that kind of thing?” Tony was puffing on his own cigarette, and he seemed to be making conversation rather than prying, which made Bucky feel comfortable enough to respond.

“Something like that. I got a place already; just needs fixing up. Hadn’t thought much about a dog.”

“You got a wife?”

“No.”

“Husband?”

“No,” Bucky laughed. “It’s just me and my truck. Been that way a while now.”

“Well your truck will live to ride another day,” Tony smirked as he flicked his cigarette to the ground. “But it’s not gonna keep you warm at night.”

Bucky finished his cigarette and chanced a look at Tony. He didn’t want to admit to what drove his next question. “How about you? Got someone warming your sheets?”

Tony’s laugh was hollow as he shook his head. “Nobody around here’s stupid enough.” There was barely a second of subdued silence before Tony raised his head again. “Maybe I should get a dog.”

“How about this,” Bucky gave Tony a lopsided smile. “I promise to adopt from a shelter when I get home if you’ll do the same.”

This time Tony’s laugh was warm and genuine. “Deal! We can trade ridiculous puppy selfies.” Bucky laughed at that and gave an affirmative nod.

“I’d best get my shit out of the truck,” Bucky sighed. “The motel decent?”

“It’s clean and nobody’s been killed there,” Tony offered as they walked together towards Bucky’s truck. Tony was the first to notice the figure leaning against the wheel, and he chuckled as Bucky stopped dead upon spotting Steve.

“I got bored,” Steve explained to nobody in particular. “How’s your truck?”

“Out of commission for at least three days,” Tony supplied with a smirk. “I was about to show Bucky over to the motel. Think you can handle it from here?”

Steve made a show of raking his eyes over Bucky’s form before grinning in Tony’s general direction. “Oh, I think we’ll manage.”

Bucky could only describe the sound Tony made as a cackle. He walked away without another word, leaving Steve and Bucky alone together.

“Guess you’ll be sticking around a while?” Steve sounded almost tentative.

“Looks like,” Bucky replied, finally getting himself together enough to move. He opened the cab of his truck and hefted himself up to grab his go-bag from the back. Steve took the opportunity to check out his ass. As soon as Bucky was standing on his feet again, Steve pulled himself to his full height.

“So here’s the deal,” his confidence was only partly an act, but Bucky squared his shoulders and listened intently. “You’re paying for the food, and I’m staying in your room. You’re allowed to change your mind on my… services, but you’re not messing with my other business. Understood?”

“As long as you’re not conducting business in my room,” Bucky clarified. Steve gave a nod of confirmation. Bucky’s lip quirked as he asked his next question. “What’s your position on cuddling?”

“Little spoon or nothing,” Steve replied with a matching smile. Bucky didn’t respond for a moment; just stood with his bag in his hand, looking at Steve. For his part, Steve didn’t seem to mind.  
 

~  
  


“You never told me how old you are,” Steve was sitting on the double bed in Bucky’s motel room. He was cross-legged and barefoot, and Bucky was stretched out next to him in the same state of undress. 

“Twenty-six,” Bucky replied. Steve’s eyes went wide, and Bucky chuckled. “I know I look older. First half of my life’s been hard. Hoping the second part will go a little easier.”

“Maybe if you grew your hair out,” Steve mused. Bucky laughed.

“I keep it short on the road because showers aren’t guaranteed, and it gets greasy easy. Maybe once I’m done I’ll grow it long.”

“So what’s your plan? After you’re done?”

“Fix up my place: it’s better than a loft but not exactly a penthouse, and it needs a lot of work. After that, I’m thinking I might try my hand at building things.”

“Like construction? Or like cabinets and chairs?”

“Carpentry,” Bucky confirmed with a smile. “If I can make enough on this trip and the next, then I’ll be in a good spot to give it a try. Oh, and now I have to get a dog because I promised Tony.” Bucky and Steve both giggled at that.

“I’ll make sure he gets his ass over to the shelter,” Steve was grinning, and Bucky could tell he was excited to embarrass Tony.

“What about you?” Bucky asked after a moment of silence. “Got any big plans?”

“I’ve been saving up for about a year,” Steve wasn’t looking at Bucky now; suddenly shy. “I was thinking of going to college in New York. Art school, maybe? I’ve always loved to draw. I have almost enough to get there and set up, but I don’t know…”

“You should do it,” Bucky shifted to try and catch Steve’s eyes. “If it’s something you want, you should go for it.”

“I don’t exactly have a lot of references. Plus I need a New York address to apply from, which means I’ll need to get a place before I apply. What happens if they don’t accept me? I’ll have wasted all my savings for nothing.” Steve was worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

“Hey,” Bucky touched Steve’s knee, and Steve looked up. “Y’know, my place is in New York. If you wanted, I don’t mind you using my address on the applications. That way you’ll know where you stand before you spend your money.”

“Seriously? You would do that?”

Bucky shrugged the shoulder he wasn’t leaning on. “Sure.”

Steve moved to lie down next to Bucky; mirroring his position. “Ok. You’re gonna make out with me, right now.”

“I am?” Bucky laughed.

“Yes, and you’re not gonna tell anyone, because I’m supposed to be a professional and I do not get googly eyed over dumb cute truckers. If people found out I have a heart, my reputation would be ruined.”

Bucky tried to stifle his laughter as Steve wriggled around next to him. Finally he got comfortable on his back, and gazed up at Bucky with soft eyes. Without saying a word, Bucky reached out to touch Steve’s face. He ran a thumb along Steve’s jaw before cupping it and angling his head. Steve’s eyes slipped closed as Bucky coaxed their lips together. Steve was pliant beneath Bucky, and Bucky was happy to keep it that way. He pressed himself forward, blanketing Steve’s body with his, and kept the pace of their kisses languid. In the back of his mind Bucky registered soft, approving sounds coming from Steve. His chest lit up when he felt Steve’s hands resting on his waist. Bucky let his own hand slide into Steve’s hair, and felt the responding smile against his lips.

Time passed, although Bucky couldn’t tell how long. Their kisses had tapered off a short while ago. Steve was still holding onto Bucky, who was still draped over the younger man. They were trading the occasional lazy kiss, but both were close to dozing off. Bucky turned his head slightly to nuzzle into Steve’s neck, letting out a satisfied huff of air through his nose. He felt more than saw Steve’s ticklish reaction, and couldn’t help doing it again. Steve squirmed a little, a short gasp of laughter escaping him. Bucky’s larger frame was enough to hold Steve in place, helpless against Bucky’s newfound source of amusement. His own puffs of laughter fuelled more giggles from Steve, until it was impossible for Bucky to resist the urge to kiss Steve’s neck. The wriggling stopped, and Steve tilted his head to allow better access. Bucky took it gladly, and began a trail from Steve’s neck up towards his jaw and behind his ear. Steve was making small, happy noises, but he forced himself to still when Bucky nipped his earlobe.

“No… No marks,” Steve panted more that said.

“Of course,” Bucky pressed another kiss to Steve’s jaw. “Wouldn’t want to upset your clients.”

Steve pulled away to look at Bucky’s face. He didn’t seem upset, but something about hearing him talk about Steve’s work didn’t sit right.

“You’re not a client,” Steve eventually spoke. Bucky gave Steve a lopsided smile.

“I know.”

“I just…” Steve sighed. “I don’t do this, y’know?”

“Me either,” Bucky assured Steve with the same soft smile.

“God,” Steve laughed, pressing his forehead against Bucky’s shoulder. “I’m not like this. I don’t need saving.”

“Well I’m not exactly a white knight,” Bucky chuckled.

“It’s so stupid. I’m lying here with you, and half of me is thinking about us riding off into the sunset together, while the other half is thinking about… work.” Steve bit his lip and stared up at the ceiling. “I’ve known you for, what? Three hours? This is ridiculous. It’s crazy.”

Bucky levered himself up off Steve and sat against the headboard. Steve followed his example as Bucky began to speak. “Ok, how about this? Stay with me while I’m here: you keep doing your thing, and I’ll stay out of your hair while you work. Then, when my truck is ready to go, I’ll head out west and drop off my delivery, while you stay here and… and keep saving your money.” Steve gave a short nod to show that he was still listening. “And then, when I’m on the way back to New York, I’ll stop here. If you still want to ride off with me, I’ll take you back to my place. You can apply for schools, and help me pick out a dog.”

Steve seemed to consider this for a moment. He looked on the verge of asking questions a few times, but stopped to rethink each time. Bucky waited patiently for him to organise his thoughts.

“What are you asking for?” Steve eventually asked, his voice smaller than it had been so far. “I mean, if you want me at your place, and you want me here, do you…”

“Not a client, remember?” Bucky smiled and took Steve’s hand in his. “I’m not asking for anything. I told you at the diner, I want to get to know you. As far as anything… romantic? You’re setting the pace here, ok? I’m kinda out of practice.”

Steve laughed and squeezed Bucky’s hand. “Ok, yeah. Sure, let’s do it.”

Bucky’s response was to lift Steve’s hand and press a smiling kiss to his knuckles.


End file.
